Blossoming Flowers
by Cresial Ryu
Summary: Mira fic here! no hentai, a lil yuri, more shoujo ai tho. This fic is rated Pg bcuz of one swearing word and bcuz it involves attepts of suicide. Enjoy!


Blossoming Flower ****

Blossoming Flower

__

Hey y'all! This fic is (for a change) yuri. Yep, my first yuri fic!!! Yuri rox!!! Neway! This fic is a Mira romance. No hentai, juss shoujo ai and a lil yuri near the end. A.N: Anything in Italics is Mimi's thoughts…btw. If you have anything against a girl/girl relationship, (yes ppl, lesbiana's) then don't read this. Plz do not flame me. Now, for the rest of you whom want to read this (cha, not many ppl) than read on , n' enjoy. Review plz ^_^ Thank you. 

Mime walked into her house, glad to see that she was home alone. Another boring, and frustrating day of high school. Mimi was in her second year at Odaiba High. She walked to her room and collapsed onto her bed. She took out her journal and become to write. 

'Hey Jorny,' she wrote. 'Today was the same as every other day of my meaningless life. I wish I could talk to someone about this. I got to rely on a booklet with blank sheets of paper to tell my problems to. No offence. I…just wish I had someone that I love that loves me back. I know I like, but she would never think of me the way I think of her. Of course…she can't know how I feel about her. It is not worth her knowing the truth if I loose her friendship. Gomen diary, I am probably boring you to death with my stupid, pathetic problems. Not like it matters how I feel…no one cares…*sigh* I don't wanna get into it, or else I will break down into tears. TTYL'

Mimi closed her journal and lied on her bed and closed her eyes while listening to her favourite CD. 'All my life…I prayed for someone like you…and I thank god…that I finally found you…' she heard. 

"If only you loved me back Sora…" she whispered under her breathe, while turning to her side. She lied down and tried to rest. 

The ringing of the phone awakened Mimi. _Who in the right mind would call me?_

"Hello?" she said into the phone. 

"Mimi?" responded the sweet voice that Mimi just loved to hear...at the same time it hurt, deeply. 

"S-sora? Uh…How are you?" She said trying to cover up her misery. 

"Aww, Mimi, forget about me…I called to make sure you are ok…I'm real worried about you…" she said, sounding honest. Obviously, Mimi's useless attempt to cover up her sorrow did not convince Sora. _Why would Sora give a fuck about me? I'm just a friend to her…_

"W-ell, I am.fine…" responded Mimi. _Oh Sora, everytime I talk to you I feel that pain, the reality that you will never love me…_Mimi than heard something on the other side that you could just hope was not what she thought…it sounded as thought Sora was crying…_Awww, Sora…don't…plz…_

"Why are you crying Sora? Are you alright?" Mimi asked her beloved. 

"Umm, I-I'm…listen Mimi. I just want you to be happy…why won't you tell me what is wrong? Please…I want to help you. I- I care about you" answered Sora truthfully. Mimi was shocked at what she was hearing. 

"You really care about me?" asked Mimi in a small voice.

"Mimi…of course I do…your special to me…" explained Sora, with passion in her voice. There was an awkward pause. Sora nearly jumped up to rephrase that last sentence. 

"I mean…you're my friend, yanno?" she said, sounding reasonable. Sora swallowed. 

"I know Sora…but…I wish I could tell you what was wrong with me but…"

There was more silence while Sora waited for an answer.

"I can't take this anymore!" she nearly shouted. Mimi let go of the phone and let it drop to the floor. She brought hr hands to her face and began to cry, again. _Why am I here? There is no point of me living…Why does this have to be so hard?! _

Mimi lied on her bed, crying and wallowing in self pitty till she was interrupted. She heard the doorbell. M_om and Dad can't see me like this:-\ _Mimi gasped with fear. She quickly wiped her tears, than ran to the washroom. She splashed cold water on her face and to made it seem like she was just fine. She tried to swallow all her pain and sadness, once again. Mimi walked towards the door, calmly. _I am ok, I will be ok…_Mimi was getting ready to show her parents her fake smile, but her parents were not the ones there. Sora was in the doorway, out of breath and looking worried. Sora gave Mimi her worried look for the 10th time that day. She hugged Mimi right away and asked "Are you okay Mimi?" in a small and scared voice. 

"Oh Sora, I just can't lie to you any longer." Mimi couldn't hold it back any more. She fell into Sora's arm's, and cried into her shoulder. Sora held Mimi, closed the door, and walked Mimi to the couch. They sat down together, beside each other. Sora just rubbed Mimi's back while she held her. Sora looked like she was ready to break any sec now. After a few minutes Mimi started breathing regularly again. She looked up at Sora, her beautiful Sora's face. Sora smiled a little when Mimi looked at here. Mimi wiped her eyes. 

"Are you okay now Mimi?" asked Sora.

"I am just glad you came Sora, I am sorry I've been avoiding you lately. I didn't mean to Sora. I am so sorry…" explained Mimi, not even glancing at anything else but her love. Sora just swallowed, then said "It's ok, I just hope your ok" she said, back in to her worried look.

__

What do I do? Should I tell her, my love…She's so kind. I never thought I could care for someone this much, but…*sniff*Why is everything so hard in this world?!

Sora was looking at Mimi for an answer. Mimi looked back at her, but she didn't know what to say. 

"Don't worry Mimi. How about some tea?" asked Sora politely.

"Well…" started Mimi, but Sora cut her off.

"Tea it is. It's okay Mimi. Just relax, kay?" she responded. Mimi just shrugged and decided to give in. 

"Alright. Thanks Sora…" 

"No problem honey_," Why did she call me that? Why should she care for me anyway? No one cares for me…_

Sora made the tea and brought it over on a plate. Everything was quiet while she did so. 

"Here Mimi," she said politely. Mimi stretched out her arms so Sora could hand her the teacup. Her sleeve must have slid to her shoulder because next thing she heard was a gasp from Sora and glass shattering. Sora was so shocked she dropped the tea cups and plate. 

"Mimi…" was all she could say. Her lips were moving, but no words came out. What made Sora gasp, were the slits on Mimi's wrist. No one caught it before because Mimi always wear's long sleeves. Sora ran to the couch beside Mimi and looked at her arm carefully. Mimi just bowed her head. Sora was worried for Mimi now.

"Mimi…how could you?…Why?" she had a look of fear on her face. Mimi had nothing to say now though. She left her head down, so Sora couldn't see her sorrow. 

"Mimi?" she whispered. When Mimi didn't respond, Sora lifted he chin. She looked into the brown eyes and almost cried. 

"I- I'm sorry Sora…plz don't cry. Don't be sad for me…I'm not worth it…" Mimi then dozed off. Sora stopped crying and just starred at her friend.

"What? How could you say that? Mimi…I- I do care about you…a lot…maybe more than friends should...I just want you to be happy, is that so bad?" Sora was blushing a little by the time she finished saying her true thoughts and feelings. Mimi wasn't sure what to say. _How could this be? Sora? This must be a dream? What is wrong with me?!_

"Is this a dream?" she questioned curiously.

"Sora? Is...is this…_real_?! She squinted her eyes, unsure if what was happening was virtual or real. 

"Oh no…you must hate me…I'm sorry…If you never wanna see me again…" whispered Sora, sadly. 

"Oh no no Sora…don't say that…it isn't even true…awww, Sora…" said Mimi. She moved closer to Sora and hugged her. She breathed in and was now totally ready to tell her beautiful Sora, the truth.

"Sora…I care for you too…I always did. That was why I was so sad, I thought you would never like me. I have been in love with you ever since we came back from digiworld. *sigh* That's why I slit my wrist darling…all I wanted was to be with you, but I was so afraid to tell you. I- I didn't want you to hate me. I wish I told you earlier…I'm sorry darling…" 

"You were sad because of me? I would of understood if you told me…Oh, Mimi, this is all my fault…I wish that I told you longer…" The two girls separated and starred at each other. 

"Aww, Sora…it's ok…I am alright now" for the first time in a long time…a smile snuck up on Mimi's face. Mimi stroked Sora's hair. Sora smiled too.

"*sniff* I am glad you feel better now dear…don't hurt yourself like that again…" responded Sora.

"I won't…I have you Sora" J At this point the two girls were both very close to eachother. It has been one long day, but it wasn't over yet. They starred into each other's eyes. Their smiles disappeared, and they exchanged serious looks. They moved closer. When their lips met…a feeling went threw Mimi that she thought she would never feel. She only dreamed and wished for this moment of her life. _Oh…Sora. I feel as if there was a flower inside of me…just waiting to blossom and this kiss gives it the power to do that. I can feel all the petals and magic of my joy all around my body…never leave me Sora._

Next Day when Mimi wrote in her diary, this is what it said. 

"Hey! Sora had to leave soon…unfortunately…but I am so glad that we are finally going out. I never thought something like Sora would happen to me. Sora, my kind, gorgeous, caring girl friend. I will never leave you darling. Thank you. For always being there for me." 


End file.
